Bitter Testimony
by bipalium
Summary: SnK AU one-shot. Police officer Erwin have to examine the key witness. But things turned out not as he expected.


- Well, how long will you just sit and stare at me?

The brunette impatiently lit his cigarette and exhaled. He was sitting at lounge with his legs crossed, holding a glass of whiskey with his thin fingers.

- What's your name? – The blond asked.

- Do you give a fuck? Let's start already, I have plenty of business tonight.

- I do. – Officer Erwin stood up from the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. – I can't fuck the guy if I don't even know his name.

- Levi. – Brunette exhaled. – Satisfied?

- Are you French by a chance? – Blonde throw his shirt by side, feeling some unease in front of such confident and impudent gigolo.

- Maybe I am. Does it matter? Is our captain in love with french butts? – Levi drained his glass in one gulp.

- It's not the case. – Erwin leaned closer to the other guy, smelling the smoke from his hair. – You're the witness after all.

- Oh fuck that. – Levi exhaled right into Erwin's face and grinned. – I said I need money, dude. Sex first, payment then, investigation later.

Officer tried to resist the urge, oh yes, he tried hard. This boy was a key witness to his current case, and Erwin didn't expect he turned out to be gigolo. Levi was kind of a man whose wish you couldn't refuse. No, maybe your mind can, but your body never.

Levi lit up another cigarette and put his hands to the blonde's shoulders. His gaze was damn hypnotic. Nobody could resist it, even a police officer. Without taking cigarette from his mouth, brunette was moving his hands gently throw officer's bare chest.

- Ah… You boy have tender touch, you know.

- Shut. If you desire some tenderness, you turned to the wrong address.

What a cocksure fellow. Is anything in this world could break his sureness? And then idea came to Erwin's mind.

- Hey, Levi. Stop it.

- What?

- Stop teasing me.

- Are you stupid, Mr. Officer? It's my work, you know.

- No, I'm not. Come here.

Suddenly blonde grabbed the brunette and dropped him to the bed. Levi's eyes widened with surprise and complaint.

- What the fuck are you…

- Oh, don't worry. Relax.

Officer took his belt off, reaching his body along the brunette's one. For one second Erwin thought Levi's body shaking, but boy quickly pulled mask of self-confidence again.

Blonde tied boy's hands with his leather belt, checked the strength of knot. It was perfect and impossible to break.

- What the…

- Hush. – Officer put his finger to Levi's soft lips. Panic started to assemble in brunette's eyes. Erwin grinned contentedly at the results and ripped Levi's shirt in a flash.

- Ugh! Ugh! – Boy tried to protest, but that was pointless since Erwin's masterful hand was keeping his mouth shut.

Blonde bent down to Levi's ear and licked it softly. Light moan came out from boy's chest. Erwin loosened his grip for a bit; his free hand moved to boy's light-shaded nipple. He lubbed his finger with slabber and tried to rub the nipple gently. Levi's breath became harder.

- Is it good?

Erwin removed his hand so brunette could response.

- S-shut up and go further.

- Oh, it means you like it?

Levi tried to glance at him angrily, but he already was aroused so his gaze came out sexy instead of vicious. Officer moved further. He teased Levi's nipples a bit with his tongue, which make boy moaning louder, then descended to his abdomen, feeling younger man's erection.

- Do you want me?

- Cut these stupid questions already.

- Oh, what a stubborn boy.

Erwin pulled Levi's slacks and boxers easily, and the view of boy's aroused cock opened to his vision. Not wasting any time officer rubbed younger man's dick with his hand, pulling it gently, then more and more powerfully. Levi groaned, spreading his thighs a bit. Erwin took the hint immediately, reaching his finger to tease boy's naughty entrance. Brunette started to move his hips towards blonde's finger, moaning more and more desperately. Erwin realized that he can't endure further and freed his strong erection from the jeans.

Levi's face was burning in passion when officer wetted his cock and raised it to boy's anal. He entered smoothly, accompanying his motion with groan, and the brunette groaned even louder.

- Well… Is it good _now? – _Officer asked.

- It's damn good, motherfucker… - Levi whispered intermittently. – Take me now…

Blood rushed to Erwin's cock even stronger then already was, he seized boy's thighs and started to thrust with all his might and desire. Levi was moaning, wriggled his body under officer's one, moving hips forward, breathing hardly enough to suffocate. Erwin's thrusts came out stronger, he was feeling Levi's pulsing spot on his cock, increasing the temp more and more.

- Ah… Officer… I can't… I can't hold it anymore…

At that moment Erwin realized: this cocky bastard was defeated, defeated with officer's dick in his sweet ass, and that thought excited him so much, that he continued his frictions now with greater cruelty. Levi's face screwed up, his whole body trembling pending the orgasm, and he came after the last penetrating impact from officer, who immediately followed him.

Both men breathed heavily. Erwin turned his face to Levi's and noticed a tear in a corner of his eye.

- What is it, Levi?

He was silent for a couple of seconds, trying to catch his breath.

- It… it hurts…

Officer's eyes widened.

- Why didn't you told me?

- Because… because I enjoyed it…

Levi released from blonde's embrace and turned away to the wall.

- Officer… - He said after some poignant moments of silence. – You know… The victim in your case – Petra… She was my fiancée…

Erwin put his hand on the other's man perspiring shoulder.

- I know, Levi. I know.

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings, readers! This is my first SnK fic, so... You know, I wrote it very accidentally, it happened so my mind hurted with this sudden idea all day long, and then I found myself writing it, oh. It's nothing really serious, just some porn for you, dears ;) I hope you liked it! My sincerest apologies for all the mistakes and typos. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
